Isabella Layan Riddle
by DivingIntoAParadox
Summary: When Hermione loses her memory, and another takes her place to prevent suspicion, a series of events unravel which are essential to the war at hand. ON HIATUS
1. 1 - Introduction

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or Harry Potter…

A/N: So, I'm literally starting this story over... it was originally named Isabella Layan Snape Riddle, but as I've decided to change the direction, it's now Isabella Layan Riddle. Do not be fooled, this is not a Voldemort/OC (Who, I may add, is not an OC, but that will come later) pairing... it's going to be a bit different from the direction I previously went in.

Introduction:

I woke up in a dark alley, unsure of where or who I was. I couldn't remember anything that happened up to this point. Around me was quiet and damp, I could barely see 3 feet in front of me. I tried to stand up but I didn't have enough strength. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone.

Chapter 1:

I felt a cold, icy hand wrap around my arm, pulling me up to my feet. It took me a minute to stop wobbling, once I caught my balance I turned to see who was with me in this death stricken alley.

I didn't recognize him, he was wale and serpent-like. He had piercing blue eyes and seemed to be missing rather important feature; his nose.

"Who are you?" I squeaked out in a pathetic voice.

"I, my dear child, am Lord Voldemort." I didn't recognize his name either. But there was something about his voice that seemed familiar.

"Do you know who I am, or where I might be from?"

"You are Bella Layan Riddle. Can you not remember?"

"Do you think I'd be asking you if I could remember?" I snapped, unsure of where that attitude came from. I expected a bad reaction, but he simply chuckled.

"I see you haven't lost your charm," he laughed.

"Meaning?" I glared at him.

"You've always been a little temperamental, that's one of the many things I love about you."

"Love?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that part. You are one of the most powerful witches and are greatly feared by many. You are a death eater, meaning you work for me. There's a war that's going on right now between the dark and the light, and you are a key part to helping the dark win."

"Though this is a very interesting story, really, I would very much like it for you to just cut to the chase." I was beginning to notice I wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"Why don't you just ask me what you'd like to know."

"Who are you to me?" He smiled, seeming to be pleased that I asked.

"I am your mate, my love."

"If I'm your mate then why do I _work_for you?"

"I suppose that was a bad way of putting it… you used to work for me, but now the death eaters work for _us._" That's better.

"Do you know how I wound up here?"

" All I know is that you were on your way back home with Severus when he lost sight of you. He said that when he went to look for you, you were no where to be found. This was 3 days ago, I've done nothing but look for you and I am very relieved to have finally found you." He cracked a small, endearing smile.

"Who is Severus?"

"He's one of our most trusted followers, a spy for us, he gains information from Dumbledore, who is the Headmaster at Hogwarts..."

"What's Hogwarts?" I could see that he was getting rather irritated with my lack of memory, but I didn't care. I wanted to know what the hell he was talking about.

"A school, in essence, where majority of the light reside in, or are involved with in one way or another."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Severus gains information from Dumbledore and brings it back to me, so that we may gain for insight in how to defeat them all"

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act around him, or how close I was allowed to get. I hoped that my memory would eventually come back, but there was a great chance that it wouldn't. I figured I'd just wait and see what happens.

"We should go home now, love, and tell everyone the good news." He smiled, taking my hand, and we were there in seconds.

A/N: So, I'm really hoping that you're not mad at me, but it will all make sense in a few chapters... which I promise to put up within the week. Please RR, it is the fuel to my fire.


	2. 2 - Greetings

Chapter 2:

As we walked up to the mansion, I gazed around looking at every part of it to assess my surroundings. I wasn't quite sure what I was about to walk into, I wasn't sure about anything really, especially the part of how I could ever fancy a nose less serpent-like being. I didn't want to make any indication of how revolting I found him, because he seemed rather confident in the fact that we were, in fact, mates. Just the thought of being near him made me shudder, he just gave off this horrible feeling of discomfort and the sense of an abyss of darkness that will stop at nothing until it engulfs all good in the world.

"Oh, Bella!" Screamed some wild-haired lady as I walked through the door, "I thought we'd never see you again!" she said as she nearly squeezed me half to death.

"Sorry, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked nervously, not wanting to step on any toes, since apparently they're all rather evil if they're following the someone that's claiming to be my "mate"…

"This is Bellatrix, dear," The nose less creature stepped in to explain, "It seems in the time she's been gone she's lost her memory… she doesn't remember anything."

"Oh, well, perhaps you could refresh her memory in some way?" Bellatrix suggested, with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes that made me shudder.

"I plan to go through some _exercises _with her later…" His tone made me very uncomfortable… and highly nervous as to what the exercises may be.

"Let me introduce you to the others, love…" Voldemort said as he led me over to the rest of the people, "This is Severus, whom I've already told you about." He pointed at the man with dark hair and piercing black eyes… something about him triggered a feeling in me that I couldn't quite decipher at that moment.

"Hello, Severus," I said as he held his hand for me to shake, his face was unreadable but there was something in his eyes that I could see, like a secret of sorts.

"Over here is the Malfoy family, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa" He pointed in order, my first thought was "_they're all so blonde…" _Each of them smiled at me, but the one he called Draco had more of a sneer than anything…

"I'm sorry, but I am really tired, you know from losing my memory and all… can you show me my room?" Voldemort gave me a smirk, nodding as an indication for me to follow him. As I walked out I saw a look of uneasiness in Severus' face… like he knew something that I didn't.

"Over here, my love," the serpent-man directed, "this is our chambers."

"_Our_ chambers?" I repeated, if he thought for one second that I would sleep next to him or even touch him, then he had another thing coming.

"Yes, we are mates after all, you see when two people love each other very much they share a bed together." His tone created an irrational amount of anger, causing my body to shake.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you, I've lost my memory… there's no trace in my mind of anything involving my past. How am I supposed to know that I love you, or should even trust you? _I don't know you!_ So, please, may I have my own room!" I shouted, highly annoyed.

"Very well then," he said through his teeth, I could see seething anger in his face, but he was clearly restraining himself from saying anything that could jeopardize him getting me into whatever position he was wanting me in.

After he showed me my room, I felt uneasiness wash over me… I couldn't remember anything from my past, how was I supposed to know if he was telling me the truth, or even if the name he gave me was my name before. How was I supposed to know if I really was on the 'dark' side as he put it… there was something in my heart telling me that there was something wrong about this entire situation. I had this terrible feeling, and I just knew that I needed to get out…

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying not to make the same mistake I've done on my previous stories. Please R&R, give me feedback whether it's bad or good. I promise I will have another chapter up by either the end of the day, or by tomorrow Thank you all for your wonderful messages, by the way 3


	3. 3 - Memories

A/N: Just a warning, I'm going to be doing separate POV's to gain a broader overview of the story, I will be sure to indicate who is who. Thank you all for your support, please R&R! (oh, and this will be a flashback based chapter, to gain better understanding of the story basis) Oh, and mind you this is not completely coincidal with the books.

Chapter 3:

_**Sev's POV**_

*****_flashback*_

"_We need that girl, Severus, I demand you bring her to me!" Voldemort shouted, threatening to crucio Severus if the right response wasn't provided to him._

"_I understand that, My Lord, how would you like me to go about retrieving her?" Severus asked, trying to hide his inner panic attack and worry he was having for the 7__th_ _year he's recently gained a liking for._

"_Ah, I have a plan, you see…" he paused for a moment, "I need you to find a way to get her out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing her, especially Potter." He spat Harry's name out with pure disgust._

"_And after that, my Lord?"_

"_Bring her here," he pointed to a hidden alley on a map, "after that, you need to obliviate her memories. Completely wipe out her mind. I will take it from there…"_

"_Okay, my Lord, may I ask though, why her?"_

"_She's the best key I have to Potter, and I hear she's the brightest witch of her age, so if she's on my side, I will have another strength… I've heard another prophecy, Severus… having her on our side will guarantee our victory." Voldemort finished, dismissing a very worried Severus._

_*end flashback*_

Severus was sitting in his quarters giving him far too much time to think about the insufferable know-it-all that he just released into the arms of one of the most dangerous wizards in all of history. Dumbledore assured him that everything would work out just fine, but that was far-fetched as far as he was concerned… she just wouldn't get out of his mind…

_*flashback*_

_Hermione was walking down the hallways, walking far faster than majority of the other students, and as she was not paying attention she ran right into Severus._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, sir… I must not have been paying attention." She avoided eye contact, preparing herself for some sort of horrible rebuttal from the sinister potions professor._

"_May I ask what your reasoning for your lack of observation and quickened pace, Miss Granger?" Severus asked her with his usual grimace._

"_I left my book in the Common Room and I was hurrying back to get it before class started… I'm sorry, Professor, it won't happen again." She refused to look him in the eyes, fearing his eyes would bore right into her soul._

"_Very well then," he waved her off, releasing her to go along her way._

_Severus regarded her as she walked away, noting her strange behavior, but moving along without a second thought._

_***A few weeks later***_

_Hermione was serving detention, not by her faults, but for taking the blame for something that Ron did in class. Severus was having her clean cauldrons, and organizing the potion cabinet, which she had no problem with and finished much quicker than he'd anticipating. Which left them in complete silence, allowing Hermione's thoughts to run wild as she gazed upon the potions master whenever he wasn't looking._

"_Do you want to say something, Miss Granger?" Severus asked when he caught her staring at him._

"_No, sir, sorry." She said, blushing profusely._

"_If you have something to say, Miss Granger, I suggest you simply get it off your chest."_

"_No thank you, sir…" She said softly, not wanting to expose her thoughts._

"_Very well then Miss Granger."_

"_Sorry, sir, but… never mind…" She wanted to ask him why he was always so intolerant… why he never let anyone in. Even though she wouldn't admit it to Harry, or Ron, but Snape had always been her favorite professor… and she'd had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him as she was growing up._

"_Spit it out, Miss Granger." Severus was beginning to get aggravated._

"_Fine," she sighed, "why are you so… distant? Why don't you ever show any sorts of feelings… or let anyone close to you?"_

"_This is none of your business, Miss Granger."_

"_You told me to ask!" She got annoyed, and immediately realized who it was she was speaking to, and immediately sunk down into her chair._

_Severus sat for a minute, thinking and observing the sulking teenager in front of him. There was something about her demeanor that had changed recently, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He didn't understand why she would ask a question like that, it wasn't even relevant._

"_You may leave now, Miss Granger." He spoke slowly, and with a softer tone than he'd usually use. "I will see you tomorrow for detention, along with every day after that for an indefinite amount of time."_

"_What for sir?" She squeaked out._

"_Inappropriate behavior and for disrespecting a teacher."_

_***end flashback***_

That was how it started, that was the simple question that got Severus' brain thinking, his wheels turning in a sense… this was months before Voldemort gave him the news of what his plans were… just in time for Hermione to chipping away at his facade.

As he sat and stewed away about the possible scenarios that could come of this, he became more and more angry. He wanted so badly to go and rescue her from the possible hell that she was about to fall into, but he knew he couldn't and that angered him even more. As he was pacing around he finally came to the conclusion that he needed an extensive amount of firewhiskey until he was fast asleep.

_Hermione was sitting on the couch in Severus' quarters in front of the fireplace, reading a book, as usual. Severus had been off doing something that Hermione didn't catch since she was too involved in whatever it was that she was reading._

"_Would you like some tea?" Severus asked her, sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch._

"_No thank you," she replied, taking her eyes off the book and appearing to be in deep thought. "Severus…?"_

"_Yes?" His tone soft, but not much different from usual._

"_How did this happen? I mean… whatever _this _may be?" She looked embarrassed, as she was worried of what answer he may reply with._

"_To be honest, I'm not quite sure… all I remember is a recurring amount of detentions and an incessant amount of questions." He said, with a slight hint of a grin._

"_I understand that… I just… I don't know, it all seems so surreal… I mean, I feel like it was just a few days ago that I just had this secret crush on you, with no known reciprocation… and now… well, we're here."_

"_There was no reciprocation when you were younger… it was a development, I am not a pedophile."_

"_I'm aware of that Severus! I am simply stating, I don't understand the development on your end… how you came to… fancy me…" _

"_To be honest, I'm not even quite sure about that either… all I remember is seeing this know it all in my classroom serving detention and I saw something in you, I saw a change… something was different, there was something about you that I hadn't seen before. Then, some time went by, you kept drilling me with your incessant questions and slowly broke me down."_

"_I still don't quite understand you, Severus Snape, and I'm not quite sure I ever will." _

A/N: So, this is a horribly anti-climactic chapter… my intention was to give a bit of insight into the development of Sev's and 'Mione's relationship, and such… Please R&R


	4. 4 - Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 4:

I paced back in forth in my room, unable to sleep… I mean, who could sleep after everything that's happened in the last 24 hours? I don't know who I am, where I am, or who the people are around me. I didn't know why this happened, how this happened, or what caused my memory to just disappear… but it wasn't definitely a very unpleasant experience. There was something inside of me telling me I had to get out of there, but I had no idea how I could do that… _maybe if I get close to one of his followers_, but which one? I would have to do a decent amount of fishing… see who I could warm up to enough to gain their trust. _But what if it takes too much time? What if I get stuck there? _These thoughts were plaguing my mind, I had no idea how I was going to keep it together…

_Snape POV (Third Person)_

Severus felt his dark mark burning, and immediately tensed… he was a big ball of mixed emotions, between worry, anxiousness, and worry… he felt he could combust any moment. He was going to see the body of the girl he knew as Hermione, but without the same mind and same memories… memories that they shared together. _I wonder if I could find some way to slowly replace her memories… since I was, after all, the person to obliviate her memories… but I was sure to leave just enough for her to have the reasoning not to fall for Voldemort's facade._

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Severus said as he walked into the doors of the manor.

"Yes, Severus, it seems our dear mudblood is being rather hesitant in… _trusting _me… this is a problem." He spoke with pure disdain.

"I understand, my Lord, what would you like me to do about this… _problem…_?" Severus' wheels started turning, seeing an opportunity to get the know-it-all's memories back… or at least some of them.

"I need you to gain her trust, my dear Severus, I need you to place false memories in her mind… I _need _her on our side. She is the key, Severus, get this done." With that Voldemort left the room leaving a slight wind behind him.

_*flashback*_

"_Severus?" Hermione called out from the living room, laying on the ground like she would always do for reasons Severus wasn't quite sure of._

"_Yes?" He drawled in his normal drab tone._

"_How would you describe our uh… relationship?" She blushed a little bit and turned her head away. Severus pondered for a moment, the only thing that really changed between them at this point was the fact that they called each other by their first names. They hadn't kissed, or had any intimate interactions, the most they've done was cuddle on the couch and look at the fire._

"_I honestly don't know, Hermione… what would you like it to be?" He couldn't deny that he had developed feelings for the girl that he used to despise, and even though she was of age he felt he was doing something wrong by wanting to be with her… but something about her felt so right, they were so natural together and he would do nothing to mess things up like he did with Lily…_

"_Well… I guess I just never expected this to happen, I mean… I really like you, I'm just scared that if I let myself fall for you… something bad will happen… or the feelings won't be reciprocated…" she stayed looking down, not wanting to meet his gaze._

"_Hermione…" he walked closer to her, pulling her up to face him, "the feelings are very much reciprocated," he spoke, slowly bringing her into a kiss… their first kiss._

_*end flashback*_

Severus made his way to "_Isabella's" _room, thinking of what he was going to say, or do when he saw her… he wanted to take her in his arms and run away, he wanted to save her… he wanted a normal life with her, he wanted to be able to have happiness without there being any sort of brick wall standing in his way. He paused before knocking on the door of her room, holding his breath as he heard her foot steps getting closer to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before opening the door.

"It's Severus… we met last night…" He drawled out, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"Come in," she said quickly, practically dragging him in and shutting the door quickly and locking it.

**Hermione POV (first person)**

I was in my room thinking for a good 12 hours, since I didn't sleep at all that night, and finally I came to the conclusion of what I was going to do. I knew I had to have a key, someone to help me get out of here, and as soon as I saw who was knocking on my door I knew who my key was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, paying attention to every little detail about his demeanor. I saw the same thing in his eyes as I did the night before… something that he wasn't going to say, and was keeping a secret…

"The Dark Lord called upon me to assist you in regaining your memories." His voice was deep and silky.

"How is that going to happen? How did I lose my memories in the first place? I've been reading all night, and I've drawn a few conclusions… but before going there, do you care to enlighten me?" I snapped, trying to provoke some sort of response, since it was clear to me that he knew something that he wanted to tell me but couldn't.

"How you've lost your memories is a mystery… which, you're correct, will be hard to fix since we're not sure of the cause…" His face was convincing, as well as his tone, but his eyes deceived him.

"Well, as I said, I've got a few theories myself… the most plausible is that my memories were obliviated… which, if that's the case, there was someone that took my memories away from me!"

"I'm not sure, Miss Riddle," I saw him wince the slightest bit, "but I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this."

"How am I supposed to know if I can trust you? How do I know that you people aren't the ones the took them from me? How do I know! I don't!" I screamed, a little louder than I intended to. But, could they really blame me? I just got my whole life taken away from me, in a sense, and not one damned person has an answer for me.

"I understand your anger, Miss R-"

"Do _not _call me Miss Riddle, I don't even know if that's my name. There's no proof!" I said, cutting him off.

"Okay, then, miss… what would you like me to call you then?" I saw him shift uncomfortably… _if only I could get him to tell me what he's hiding…_

"I think you know exactly what to call me, what are you hiding, _Severus?" _I walked up to him, trying to get a rise out of him. I needed to know what he knew… and I had to plan to back down until I got to the bottom of it.

"I'm sorry, but I am hiding nothing, Her-" he caught himself last minute, a look of panic shot across his face for the slightest moment.

"Aha! So you do know something…" I smirked, satisfied by my accomplishment, to have at least chipped away enough to see I was right.

"I-" he thought for a moment, "I have to go…" and briskly turned around before I was able to get my hands on him to stop him.

_I'm going to make him crack, I will get whatever information he's hiding… I'm sure of that… _


	5. 5 - Slowly but Surely

Chapter 5:

"Severussss…." Voldemort's voice called out just as Severus was about to make his way out.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus turned around, dreading whatever was about to come out of the serpent's mouth.

"Have you made any headway with the dear Miss Granger?" He hissed, paying close attention to Severus' demeanor.

"She was rather…. _hostile, _my Lord, I'm afraid it may take a little time to be able to get through to-" before he was able to finish he crumbled to the ground in pain from the cruciatus curse.

"You _will _get through to her, or you _will _die. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus waited to get back up until Voldemort left the room… after getting up he was torn between returning to Hermione's room, and leaving to tell Dumbledore everything that was going on. After thinking for a moment, he went with the latter since he was afraid that he would let out even more information… though what he didn't realize was that Hermione was lurking right around the corner, listening to every word that was said.

**Hermione POV:**

_Granger… _I thought to myself, was that my last name? I guess I have a little more evidence to the fact that they're lying to me… but what do I do when they come to retrieve me? How am I going to play dumb? What if Voldemort wants me to go to bed with him? That sure as hell wasn't going to happen… I needed more information, I needed to break down Severus' walls. _But how?_

**Severus (3rd Person)**

"Oh, Severus, what a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the dark haired wizard entered the room.

"I'm afraid not, Albus, it's Hermione."

"Ah… yes… it seems that the boys don't suspect anything quite yet… but I'm sure they'll be on to me soon, it's awfully hard to pretend to be a girl nearly 100 years my junior. I don't understand half the things Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter talk to her about." Dumbledore chuckled, thinking to himself that there had to be a better person to take Hermione's place while she was otherwise indisposed…

"That's not what I'm talking about! Voldemort wants me to place false memories in her mind! He wants me to make sure that she's on his side, and today when I talked to her… I… I nearly said her name. She knows I know something, she's not a dumb girl, she _knows…_" Severus felt a pull in his heart, he didn't grasp how attached he got to her until just recently.

"I did not know that you cared for the girl so much, Severus."

"I _need _to know what to do," he pleaded, his weakness taking control of him.

"You know what to do, Severus." Dumbledore smiled, with the usual twinkle of his eye.

Severus just sat there for a moment before leaving to his quarters, thinking of what Dumbledore meant… he knew what he could do, what he wanted to do… but what that the right thing? If so, how could he pull it off? _This is going to take longer than I ever intended, _he thought to himself.

**HPOV:**

I felt my eyes starting to deceive me as I sat in the chair reading everything I could get my hands on. I was scared to go to sleep, but I knew that if I didn't then there was a very good chance that I'd get delirious and be absolutely no use and only hinder myself… I made my way to the bed, not bothering to get under any covers and let sleep wash over me.

*_dream*_

_I was walking down a dark hall, searching for someone, but I wasn't sure who… I looked around and saw paintings all along the sides of the walls, paintings that were moving. _Where was I? _I wandered down the hall a little more, somehow knowing that whatever lied at the end of the hall was what I was searching for… I moved slowly, so that I wouldn't disturb the portraits, finally getting closer, sensing I was getting closer._

"_May I be of assist to you, Miss Granger?" A familiar voice spoke out of the darkness, stepping forward so that I was able to see his face. _Severus…

"_I-where am I? What's going on…?" The whole world started spinning and Severus' face got further and further away, "Severus!" I screamed, "Severus! Help me! Sever-"_

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" I felt a shaking, and my eyes finally opened to see the very face that I had been calling for.

"You… you called me Hermione…" I was still groggy, and barely coherent, but I was still able to catch the panic that overtook his face when he realized what he'd said. "Is that my name? Hermione… Hermione Granger?"

"Where did you hear Granger at?" He asked, softly, as if he actually cared.

"I was eavesdropping last night, when you were talking to Voldemort… I heard everything." I looked down, still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. "I need to know what's happening… why am I here? Why are my memories gone?" I felt tears begin to threaten my dignity, trying to control them but to no avail.

"Shh…" he said, wiping away my tears,"I need you to not say anything… I need you to go along with anything that's said, and I can't tell you anything… not yet, but I _promise _that as soon as I'm able to get you out of here, I will tell you everything."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked, studying his face as he regarded me… I could see whatever it was in his eyes before start to rise to the surface, still unsure what it was, but something told me that I would find out soon enough. I could see him ponder for a moment, clearly torn on what to say or what to do, before he leaned in closer to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Before I even was able to respond I saw the bottoms of his robes sweeping out of my room in a brisk manner… _what was that…? _I thought to myself. There was something pure in the kiss, something that let me know I could trust him, no matter how ridiculous that sounded.

**A/N: So… that happened. I'm really quite excited about this story. Please Read and Review, and PM me if you have any suggestions! Thank you all for your support! **


	6. 6 - Behind the Scheme

Chapter 6:

"Ron, have you noticed something off about Hermione lately?" Harry asked, from across the Common Room.

Ron sat and thought for a moment before saying "yeah… you know what, I have." They both looked confused for a moment, as if thinking what could be the problem with their friend.

"What do you think is wrong with her? I mean, she's acted weird before, but not quite like this… it's like she's a different person."

"I dunno, mate, girls are a species I will never be able to understand… and I'm not sure I'll ever want to either." Ron shivered at the thought of what goes on in the mind of a girl… though, it was true, Hermione was acting rather strange as of late. "Do you think we should ask her if anything is wrong?"

"I'm not sure, girls are tricky… I don't want her to think that we're ganging up on her, or something like that." Harry shook his head, trying to brush off Hermione's strange behaviour.

"Hello boys," a familiar voice called to them, causing them to jump and look at each other, hoping that she didn't hear anything they'd said… "we're you talking about me?" She smirked, in a familiar way, but not in a way she normally would have… but in a way that another person rather familiar would have…

"I- uh," Ron stuttered.

"We were… we've noticed you've been acting a little strange lately, we just want to make sure that you're alright…" Harry spoke softly, gauging her response.

"Yes, everything's alright, there's nothing to worry about, I've just been wrapped up in my studies lately… sorry to worry you." She smiled, making her way out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Outside of the door a very uncomfortable Dumbledore took a deep breath, _what have I gotten myself into? _he asked himself… silently cursing himself for having the incessant need to meddle. He knew that he was not well equipped to try to pretend to be Miss Granger, but he didn't want to ask anyone else for it would have created a possible risk to the whole situation that was at hand… _there had to be a better way, _he thought.

**~~~SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG~~~**

"Hello, Bella, how did you sleep?" Voldemort asked her at the breakfast table, making his best attempt to be cordial.

"Quite well, thanks." She gave a small grin, avoiding eye contact and playing with the food on her plate.

"I understand Severus has been helping you regain your memories, any luck yet?"

"Not yet, no, but I feel that we're getting close…" she assured him, knowing the wrong answer would put Severus at risk for being tortured.

"Good, good…"

"May I return to my chambers, I'm still rather exhausted from everything that's been happening lately. The memory exercises are really running my energy down, but I am very thankful to Severus for helping me. It is very kind of him."

"Yes, you're excused," he said with a wave of his hand as a gesture to shoo her off.

Hermione walked back to her bedroom as quickly as she could without looking suspicious. Her and Severus had been doing memory exercises, but not for the purposes that Voldemort had intended. Severus was sharing his memories of them together, and slowly finding ways to restore some of her other memories. So far she didn't remember much, Harry and Ron were a bit cloudy but she remembered Dumbledore, which was a definite sign of progress.

"Ready?" Severus asked her, putting his hands on each side of her head, just like he did before when he shared his first memory with her.

"Yes." She spoke confidently, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the influx of the memory that was about to flash into her mind.

_They were in his quarters, as always, since they couldn't be together anywhere else. Each were reading a book, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, simply enjoying the others company. They did this rather often, as they found no need to communicate with one another on a constant basis, they were able to just sit contently with the other in the silence._

"_I see you're almost finished with that book there," Severus spoke, looking up from his own book, "you're more than welcome to browse my collection for another if you so desire." _

"_I would rather spend time with you, if that's okay?" She gave a shy smile, embarrassed still of her feelings due to a constant worry that something may change at any moment._

"_Is that not what we're doing right now?" He raised an eyebrow in only a way Severus Snape could pull off._

"_Yes, it is what we're doing… I just mean, both of us put our books down and sit next to each other… you know, actually spend quality time, I suppose. It's okay if you don't want to, I completely understand…"_

"_Of course I want to, Hermione, don't be silly." He put his book down, and motioned her to come closer to him. "I want you to stop worrying so much, nothing is going to change how I feel about you." He gave a small smile and kissed her on the forehead._

"_But, what about when the war is over… are we still going to hide whatever this is that we have?" _

"_Nothing is going to take me away from you, Hermione. After the war is over we're going to live a happy life together, of course, if you'll want to spend your life with me…" He trailed off, he knew he loved her and that scared him, he hadn't loved anyone since Lily and those feelings were far from reciprocated. He'd never had someone that cared about him, he didn't know what it was like to be in a relationship…_

"_I would want nothing more, Severus Snape… I'm just worried how society will take it, you know there will be a lot of talk."_

"_We will cross that bridge when we come to it…" he pulled her into his arms, close to his chest and breathing in her scent._

"_I don't ever want to let you go…" Hermione spoke softly, burying her head into his chest._

Hermione looked up at Severus who was clearly trying to hide any sight of emotion… her eyes began to tear up, there was so much that she missed, so much that she was scared could be lost forever. She did care about Severus, and she knew it would take no time at all to fall back in love with him, and she would be more than happy to spend her life with him… she just was growing impatient with how long it was taking to get her memories back.

She took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Severus, cautiously studying his reaction to her, when she saw his walls break down for a slight moment she pressed her lips upon his. This kiss lasted longer than any of the other few that had happened after each installment of memories. An overwhelming feeling overtook her and she deepened the kiss, pulling her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her, his body relaxing for a slight minute before letting go.

"Am I ever going to get my memories back? I feel like I've lost everything…" tears began to fall down her face.

"It's a slow process, Hermione, and even then… there may be some things left out… but our main worry right now is getting you out of here and making sure Voldemort doesn't suspect anything. When it comes time, you're going to have to pretend to be the person he is wanting you to be."

"How in the hell am I going to do that?"

"You just have to go with anything that's said, put all emotions behind closed doors and desensitise yourself because there will be some things you see that will disturb you, but you can't let them see."

"I understand… but that's not what I'm most scared of… Voldemort wants me to think I'm his mate… but, that means he wants me to go to _bed _with him… I'm sorry, but I just can't do that…" the look of fear in her eyes pulled on Severus's heart strings.

"I think I know a way around that…" he placed a small his upon her lips before leaving the room.


	7. 7 - One Step at a Time

Chapter 7:

"Minerva, I've got a favour to ask of you…" Dumbledore spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And what might that be?" She asked curiously.

"Well, a bit of a sticky situation as arose…" he waited for a moment before continuing, "Hermione's been taken by Voldemort, and I've been somewhat taking her place, but it seems that Harry and Ron are starting to notice the difference."

Minerva's eyes went wide, annoyed that she hadn't been told sooner, "Sorry, but did you say that a student is being held captive by Voldemort and you've been filling her shoes in? _Why _on earth would you let this happen? How long has she been gone?"

"Roughly 2 weeks… and, that's not even the worst part, I'm afraid."

"Oh, this better be good." She spoke between her teeth.

"Well, it all started when Severus came to me telling me of Voldemort's plan… apparently Voldemort heard a prophecy which has clued him into how valuable Hermione is to this war… Voldemort wanted Hermione on his side, so he ordered Severus to obliviate her memories, which he did and now Hermione is within Voldemort's clutches and Severus is doing his best to give her, her memory back. So, in order to prevent any suspicion I decided to pretend to be Hermione, and as you can see that's not been working out…"

"I can't believe you let an innocent girl go in there blindly with absolutely no memories!" Minerva raised her voice in a way she did not do often, especially with Dumbledore.

"Well, we did inform her what was going to happen beforehand, she gave consent, even though she probably won't remember that."

"So, how are you going to get out of _pretending _to be Hermione?" She smirked at the thought of Dumbledore as a teenaged girl.

"Well, I figured I'd make up an excuse about her having to go home for some sort of family emergency… that should give us enough time until Severus is able to get her memories back…"

"Please tell me that she didn't fall for the ruse…" Minerva shuddered at the thought of Hermione becoming Voldemort's puppet.

"No, of course not… she didn't even trust Severus at first…"

"Smart girl," Minerva smiled and left the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione didn't get much sleep, she was lucky if she could get 3 hours a night. She was taunted by her lost memories, some of them coming to her in her sleep, but she mostly had nightmares. When she was awake the only thing she could think of was Severus, and what she was missing at Hogwarts, which she was slowly but surely remembering.

*_knock*knock*_

"Yes?" Hermione answered, hoping that it was Severus on the other side of the door and was very much disappointed as well as terrified when she saw it was Voldemort.

"Ah, good to see you're awake dear Bella… I was just coming to check on your progress." His eyes sizing up her demeanor. Hermione and Severus talked about this, she had to pretend to be dark… to remember everything but being his wife… Severus told her it would work since the only thing he needed her for was her power.

"It's going very well, actually, I think I've actually got a majority of my memories restored." She smiled, trying to make it seem as honest as possible.

"Ah… but do you remember _us?_"

"No… I'm afraid I don't… I'm sorry…" She looked down, avoiding eye contact. She could tell he was contemplating what his next move was, it was as if she could actually hear him bouncing between _let it go and just be happy she's on my side___or _force her into my submission…_

"Well, I suppose that's alright… as long as you know where your allegiances lie…" He decided to go with the choice that would be less risky. He _needed _her on his side, and was going to be sure to keep it that way.

"I'm sorry, if that hurts your feelings in anyway… but, my allegiance is with you, My Lord." She put her head down as a half-assed bow.

"No need to be sorry, dear." He smirked and left the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well done, Severus, I knew I could count on you." Voldemort drawled as he walked a circle around Severus.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Severus asked, already assuming that he'd talked to Hermione and she'd followed through with what they had talked about.

"You've given her memories! It seems that you casually left out the plan of her being my mate, but nevertheless we've gotten what we wanted. There will be no stopping us now." Voldemort's eyes were filled with joy as he made his way out of the room, but before Severus was able to take a breath Voldemort turned around. "Oh, and Severus? Next time I give you a job to do, _do… it… right…" _He said through his teeth sending Severus on the floor with the cruciatus curse.

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, I was hoping to write a little more… but between having a full-time job and taking full-time classes at college I'm a bit swamped… but that's not going to get in my way of updating regularly. Please review, it keeps me motivated, thank you to all of you readers, you're my inspiration. I love you all._


	8. 8 - Break Free

Chapter 8:

"What do you mean you've got to leave?" Ron said loudly across the Common Room, not caring that there were others around staring at the Golden Trio.

"I'm sorry, but my mum and dad told me I have to come home _immediately _for some family emergency! I _promise _I'll owl you, I won't be gone long, you have my word." 'She' spoke, carrying her bags down the stairs with no help from the boys.

"But… what about your studies?" Harry asked, having been quiet most of the last half hour.

"I'm far ahead of my studies, as you know, it's your studies you should be worried about…" she joked, "I'm sorry, but I really do have to go." She gave an apologetic smile, and hugged each of the boys before leaving.

"There's definitely something strange going on with her…" Ron said, shaking his head.

"You've got that right, mate."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"My Lord?" Hermione knocked on the door of the library, where he was usually sitting at.

"Yes, my dear Bella…"

"I was thinking, since I went to Hogwarts… aren't they wondering where I'm at…?" She asked, reluctantly… not wanting to move things too fast, but she was getting stir crazy in that house.

"That's a very good point Bella, I believe we've covered that… but… I suppose it would be beneficial to for you to get back in the loop with Potter…"

"I'm sorry, but Hogwarts is still a bit fuzzy… was I friends with Potter?"

"Yes, my love, you were posing as a student named Hermione Granger, you got quite close the Potter as well as his Weasle friend… I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms without a second thought…" She could see his wheels turning… contemplating whether he should let her out of his sights or not.

"Okay…" she said, unsure of what else to say.

"It's important that you gain as much information as possible, and relay everything to me. You are the best of all of the other followers, they're just scum, but you my dear Bella, you are an exceptional talent." Voldemort was doing his best to not to be too intimidating as he knew it could vere here away, and that would be unacceptable.

"I understand, my Lord." She bowed.

"Get your things ready, you will start tomorrow." He spoke quickly, "I will have Severus retrieve you tonight." He swiftly left the room.

Hermione was actually shocked that Voldemort was so loose about her going back, suspicion caused an upsetting feeling in her stomach. There was something going on that she didn't know about, something about her that she didn't know yet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_*Prophecy*_

_One of un-pure blood shall dictate the ways of conflict, for her allegiance will weigh upon a victory._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Why did I not hear this prophecy sooner, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, after hearing the prophecy for the first time.

"I was simply told there was a prophecy indicating Hermione to be the key to the war, I was not informed of what the prophecy said in it's entirety." Severus spoke, suddenly feeling a burning in his left forearm.

"Go, now, and report to me immediately after." Dumbledore said, with a flick of his hand and returning to his chair thinking of the new information he'd just gained.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Severus asked as he walked in making sure to clear his mind, and bury any emotions.

"Yes, it seems our dear Bella has decided to go back to Hogwarts, do you have any idea where she may have gotten this idea?"

"No, sir, she did not mention anything to me about it…" He drawled.

"Well, I've decided that this could possibly be beneficial to our cause, but I'm going to make sure you keep an eye on her and make sure that Potter and his little friend do not trigger any of her previous memories." Voldemort paused, walking a circle around Severus, "you will take her with you tonight."

"Sorry, my Lord, but where is she to stay? I would think it would be risky for her to resume her place with her old roommates…"

"She will stay with you." He said quickly before leaving the room, leaving Severus gobsmacked by Voldemort's leniency about Hermione. _Does he really need her that bad that he is willing to give her more leeway? _He shook his head, not caring because he was just happy that he would be able to get Hermione out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you ready to go? We've got to hurry, you know… I need to bring you to Dumbledore's office before we can get you fully settled… there's going to be a lot of things we need to cover." Severus had been repeating himself over and over to her, rushing her to get ready faster. She was on the verge of hexing him.

"I've got it! I'm ready, okay? I can only move so fast! How do I even have this many things?" She got everything in her suitcase and walked up to him, setting it down by his feet and crossing her arms.

"Alright, let's go," He held out his arm for her to hold onto as they apparated outside of the Manor to Hogwarts.

As they walked up to Dumbledore's office Hermione looked around the halls, trying to remember everything, but her memories were still a bit hazy… she wanted to remember everything, she felt like she was missing something… like there was a hole in her heart. She gained back her memories of Severus and her, but that was just because he put them in her mind.

"Ah, Severus, I see you've brought back our dear Miss Granger! May I ask what changed Voldemort's mind?" Dumbledore asked softly, looking at Hermione as if he were inspecting her for any damage.

"Well, Hermione's actually the one who got him to oblige-"

"He said that it'd be a good idea for me to get in the loop with Ron and Harry again to relay information to him…" Hermione interrupted.

"Ah, I see, well I am pleased to know you're no longer within his grasps. We will keep you safe here, Miss Granger." He gave Hermione a reassuring smile, then looked back to Severus. "Are you sure she's ready for this? I mean… are her memories intact enough for her to interact with Ron and Harry… and what about the fact that they think that she's left for family vacation?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just say she's back, it's been long enough for a problem to have been resolved." Severus gave him an annoyed eyeroll, "as for her memories, they are not fully restored, she's simply got a few glimpses… but I'm confident enough that she'll be able to handle it and play along with any situation given to her."

"Very well, as for her sleeping arrangements, since she's not to go back to her dormitories, as that bed's been filled… I presume she will be staying in your quarters?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is… correct." Severus drawled, picking her bags back-up, holding his arm out once again for her to take, and heading towards his room.

**A/N: So… again, not as long as I wanted it to be, and I'm trying not to make this go too fast (since I seem to have a problem with that) please R&R, it's my life-blood. **


	9. 9 - Time Will Tell

Chapter 9:

"So, how's this going to work? I don't really have full recollection of Ron and Harry… what if they suspect something?" Hermione had been pacing back and forth in Severus' quarters for the last hour talking about her concerns and lack of confidence in being able to pull it off.

Severus finally let out a deep sigh, getting someone irritated by having to say the same things over and over again, he walked over to her and put his hands on each of her shoulders. "Hermione, you really need to just calm down… trust me when I say that you can handle this, you're the strongest woman I've ever known." He pulled her into his chest, resting his chin upon her head.

"I could never have done any of this without you, Severus…" she pulled back just enough for her to be able to reach her head up and press her lips against his, pressing her body into his as close as she was able to. Severus deepened the kiss moving his hands down to her waist, pulling her hips against his. He missed their moments of intimacy, though they never did engage in intercourse, there were moments that it was very close to happening and it wasn't her that stopped it, but him.

"Hermione…" he breathed out, pushing her back with an apologetic look.

"What's wrong? Haven't we done this before?" She looked confused, and somewhat frustrated because she wasn't able to remember…

"No… we've never gotten that far… I wouldn't let it happen…" He trailed off, averting eye contact.

"But… I thought… nevermind." She shook her head, walking away to sit on the couch, her back to him.

"Are you cross with me, Hermione?" He came over slowly, placing his hand on her head, which she proceeded to shake off.

"I just don't understand… don't you want me? I thought you _cared _about me…"

"Of course I care about you, and of course I want you… but, it's because I care about you that I don't think it would be a good idea for us to…"

"Have sex? Why can't you say it? Is it really that bad?" She glared at him, _he just doesn't understand, does he? _she thought, _he's all I have and he won't even give me all of him…_

"No, it's not… I just… I don't know…"

"Are you scared, Severus Snape?" She raised her eyebrow, coming a little closer to him.

"No… I just-" he was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing into his, her hand wrapping around the back of his head taking his hair in between her fingers. She continued to deepen the kiss just until she could feel his walls fall just the slightest bit, and then pulled away.

"Just remember, Severus, that's what you're missing." She looked at him, annoyed and somewhat amused at the same time, then made her way to the bedroom.

Severus moaned, kicking himself because he wanted nothing more than to be with her in that way, but he wished she knew why he was holding back… she was right, he was scared… he was scared because he loved her, and he knew the second that they 'made love' he would be stuck, there'd be no going back and he was so scared of being hurt… he was at an age where a heartbreak like that would kill him.

"Hermione…" he groaned, walking to the door of his, now _their _bedroom.

"What now? Come to reject me a little more?" She glared at him, fluffing the pillows and throwing them back on the bed.

"Not at all… I just wanted to tell you… you're right, I'm scared…" he hated admitting that, he was Severus Snape, he wasn't supposed to be scared of anything.

"What is there to be scared about? Aren't we… _together?_"

"Yes, in a sense, we never really had a title… but it was a mutual understanding that we both cared deeply for each other."

"I know, I do believe you've shared much of our memories with me… and I promise you, even though my memories aren't fully restored, my _feelings _are and I love you, Severus." He gave her a look of shock, like he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. _How could anyone love me? _he thought to himself. "What is that look for?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips like she always used to do when she was annoyed.

"I… I just… I love you too, Hermione." Severus wasn't the type of person to cry, but hearing the words coming out of her mouth made his heart fill with that warm feeling that words can't even explain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning Hermione got dressed into her Gryffindor robes, examining herself closely in the mirror trying to see if any memories may come to her miraculously. She remembered vague things about Ron and Harry, she barely remembered any of her teachers… as she thought more and more about going into breakfast with all of them, and classes she felt her heart beat faster and faster… next thing she knew she was on the ground in Severus' arms.

"Hermione… Hermione! Wake up!" He spoke loudly with worry in his voice.

"What… what happened?" she spoke, still seeing little specks of darkness swirling around in her eyes.

"I don't know, I was coming out of the bathroom and next thing I know you were falling and I barely caught you. What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just freaking out because I don't remember everything and I am scared I'm a different person than I was and they'll notice…"

"You really need to stop stressing, you're starting to sound like a broken record." He pulled her back on her feet, brushing out the wrinkles from her robes.

"Whatever," she glared at him, and stormed out of the room.

"You're acting like a child, Hermione." He said softly, buttoning up his robe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was childish to be upset about the fact that I've _lost my memories!_"

"I understand that, but there are bigger things at stakes right now, you have to get into character so to speak. You really need to be strong right now, there's no room for mistakes… I'm sorry, I know that's terrible to hear and it's hard for me to be so short with you, but we don't really have time for worry. You need to be strong, I'm here for you, but I can't be around you all the time to answer your questions or tell you what to do or say." He brushed his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back so he could place a kiss on her forehead.

"I just don't understand why this happened to me, why not someone else? Why did Voldemort want _me?_"

"We're going to have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight, we'll explain everything then."

Hermione sighed, she was irritated, she knew that she had no choice and no control and that drove her insane. "You're right, I need to just breathe… there's nothing I can do but just wait… I just hate it…" she walked to him, burying her head in his chest. "I guess we should go now, eh?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, and I recommend we leave at separate times so that no one suspects anything." He gave her a small peck on the lips, turner her around and gently pushed her out of the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, scanning the room recognizing some of the tapestries and settings of the tables. She looked at the colours of her robe and checked which table had the same colours and walked over. She looked at everyone that was at the table and she didn't recognize any of them, but they seemed to have recognized her as they were giving her acknowledging nods. When she got towards the middle of the table she saw two faces she recognized from the memories that seeped back into her mind, Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, you're back!" Harry said smiling and scooting over for her to have room to sit. "Is everything okay? I mean, with your family?"

"Oh, yeah… my grandmother passed… that's what the emergency was, my parents wanted to make sure that I was there for the funeral… I stayed a couple extra days so that I could help get all of the belongings in her house together," she wasn't sure how that lie came to her so quickly, or why she was able to tell it so easily… but it gave her a bit of confidence.

"Oh, no I'm sorry to hear that… are you okay?" Harry asked, as Ron was trying to finish what he'd gorged in his mouth.

"Yeah… I supposed, it's just a part of life I guess…" she filled her plate with food, avoiding eye contact as her stomach began to churn with nervousness. She looked up to where Severus was sitting, as they made eye contact he gave her a small reassuring smile. _This was going to be a long day,_ she thought.


End file.
